


副队长，请教我指示应该插哪里？①

by uimal



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uimal/pseuds/uimal





	副队长，请教我指示应该插哪里？①

酒吧倒掉酒后的if线：  
#R15  
#本线是在Jimmy's Bar选了坚持后的if  
#有点ooc  
#有一半都在复述，重现剧情场景。不想看可跳到🌟处  
#由于这里汉克和康纳的关系都还没有任何发展。所以汉克大部分会称康纳为仿生人  
#大量细节描写  
#所以有漫长的前戏...  
#有部分参考wikihow  
#看官们觉得ok给个赞，让我有动力写接下来的剧情  
#有什么建议都评论给我吧  
  
♪──────♪──────♪──────♪  
  
  
  
  
晚上有一单仿生人谋杀案案件任命了汉克去调查，但是汉克迟迟不出现，康纳见状便去酒吧找汉克...  
  
康纳冒着大雨，但幸运的是在第五个酒吧找到汉克了。  
  
见到汉克，康纳连忙地滔滔不绝地说明案件内容。但汉克对于案件不感兴趣，也很讨厌与仿生人一同去调查。  
  
康纳对汉克对于仿生人的偏见很不满。便威胁道：“安德森副队长，我必须告知你，我预备检举你的行为。  
  
汉克对于这种无理取闹的行为只有FUCK YOU这两个字，但又无可奈何。只有无声和手势能表达一切。  
  
康纳见自己的威胁不起效便向汉克坚持道：“我很抱歉，副队长，可是我必须要坚持。我的指示(instructions)是我必须跟你一同调查。”  
  
汉克听后暗乐着，拿起酒撇开脸坏笑地讲：“那你知道指示（instructions）应该塞（stick）哪里吗？”  
  
“不知道。哪里？”康纳摆出迷惑的表情回答，康纳对于超出自己的所知范围的知识不知解。  
  
汉克听后立即转头向着康纳，有点惊讶，一个最先进的机器人居然不具备有这类的知识？“当我没说。”汉克见状便说道。  
  
康纳见自己的坚持不起效，开始威胁道。  
  
“听着，你应该不要喝酒，应该跟我去查案，这样大家都好办事。汉克很不耐烦地点着头把手上的酒举头一饮。  
  
康纳也不耐烦，见状便立即倒了汉克那杯酒。“我们该走了。”  
  
汉克的怒火一下子冲天，立即转身站起来面向康纳。揪着他的衣领，愤怒地说道：“你这个混蛋！我不懂有什么理由我不能揍你一顿...”  
  
康纳冷静地陈述道：“你的责任感，副队长。还有毁损我的维修费。告诉你，我的价格不低。” 很显然，在这次争论中康纳胜利了，汉克只能压制自己怒火松手放开康纳的衣领。  
  
“高科技真厉害，连王八蛋设定也做得出... ”  
  
🌟————————————  
  
汉克低头抿嘴不满，但对于康纳的行为既不满又不服。“行，既然没有理由毁损你但也不等于我要压制自己。”  
  
康纳对于这些话有几分意外，但只能随机应变。  
“跟我来。”汉克边讲边走往Jimmy‘s Bar的深处……走到一段路，示意让康纳往左走，汉克推开并顶着门，让康纳先进去。  
康纳刚踏进去扫描就发现，房间内四处黑暗、空气不流通、很闷、空间并不大。四处摆着货架，上面放满了纸箱和渣物。康纳意识到不对劲，用尽力气想出去。汉克一脚踢开康纳并反手把门锁上，康纳的背因为冲力一下子撞到墙上。可能是某些部分损坏的问题，康纳一下子用不着力站起来。下一秒，汉克几步迈上来，一把坐上康纳，将坐在地上的康纳的双手，一手紧箍在墙上，一手锁喉。康纳太阳穴上的LED灯突然从黄一下子转成红色..  
汉克坏笑着看着康纳说：“康纳。我因为我的责任不能让你毁坏，但并不是不能让你濒临崩溃。今天不是想知道指示（instructions）应该塞（stick）哪里吗？今天你就有答案了。”  
突然汉克突然凑过来一下子从耳边用力地吻到脖子，当正从脖子吻到下巴的下一秒  
康纳意识到危机太阳穴上的LED灯开始不停地闪烁。顿时，四周围的货架也同一时被微弱的红光一下又一下地照耀着。  
汉克见康纳拼命地挣扎，汉克用左手紧紧的捻着康纳的喉咙，但他的双手被汉克的右手闹闹锁在墙上，用尽力气去反抗也很难脱离得开。这里是酒吧深处的一个小储物室，离柜台有一定距离。吧内的所有人只会注意着吧台上正在播放球赛的电视。现在，即使叫也未必有人听到吧……  
汉克望着那张带有慌张的脸，令他有几分失去兴致，因为令他分神不能专心继续下去。突然松开刚还扣在墙上那双手。直视地望着康纳，对着他说：“康纳。望着我。”  
那张慌张，不知所措把小脸撇开，把脸转到另一边。他脑内已经一片混乱了对汉克的要求迟迟不肯回应。  
汉克乍舌，有几分不耐烦口里念了个不雅词fk，伸手一把抓住他下巴，一下子把康纳的脸转到自己脸前。  
“康纳！”  
康纳不倔的小脸抬起头直视着汉克。  
“你醉了副队长。根据我的任务内容并不包含与任何人提升关系。我建议你立即停止你现在的行为，并到达案件现场调查。”康纳很冷静地说道。  
汉克右手微微轻勾起康纳的下巴。“你过来到处找遍我就是为了和我一起去调查案件。我也不是不可以答应你一起。只不过你今天真他妈的害我心情糟他妈透底了！你不帮我回复平静？我怎么专心工作呢？”  
对于任务至上的原则，康纳完全无法拒绝。康纳一瞬突然回想起刚没多久在酒吧对汉克的激烈的行动方式有几分懊悔和罪恶感。  
康纳抬起头看着汉克那张绷着的脸，看他正等待着回应。康纳确认了能信任真挚的眼神后，头慢慢靠到汉克那结实的肩膀上，贴着耳边轻声道：“答应我，让你恢复平静后跟我一起去查案。”  
“当然。”  
汉克侧着头嘴角上扬起来，看着靠在肩上的机器人..  
下一秒，  
汉克双手用力抓紧康纳的肩和腰，直接从颈部吻起来，让康纳也能与自己的步调一致。但可惜，康纳是一台警用机械人。系统里不允许被情绪左右了案件判断和处理速度，对于这种属于情感类的模块，康纳自然不会也不能拥有这类文件..  
对于突如其来的如雨点般的吻雨，康纳完全措手不及，除了有一点抵抗的呻吟外根本完全上不知道接下来要怎么做。康纳的红圈闪烁不停，不断尝试计算着接下来怎么配合，但系统里完全没有这类型的资料  
每一次尝试运算只有错误和没有权限出现。康纳脑内充满着混乱，不断地计算但又不断地出现错误，身体上一边感受着..  
当吻到耳边时... 那酥麻感让软体不正常不断地飙升... 让小小的储物室内一下子回荡着来自仿生人那小小的抵抗声。声音传到汉克耳膜内更是一下子激起他对仿生人的热情。膨胀、火热一下子从胯下刺激到脑内神经。身体一下子激动到抖两抖。眼见仿生人的嘴唇紧闭着，汉克闭眼一下子强吻仿生人的嘴唇上。舌尖舔两舔那柔软，有质感的嘴唇。不断地舔舐那有如人类一样温润的嘴唇。很想咬开那紧闭的嘴唇进一步探索里面唇齿之间的未知快感。在吸吮那紧闭的嘴唇同时欲望感使汉克双手迅速脱开仿生人的外衣，加快速度解开衬衫上每个纽扣。在解开最后一颗纽扣瞬间，汉克一口轻咬到康纳嘴唇上，手搂紧康纳，从腰间摸到腋窝凹位。这一下，一下子刺激到仿生人。  
“啊 ♥︎～!” 康纳忍受不了！  
混乱的脑内，不断来自神经的微弱电流快感刺激，不知如何是好的回应...康纳完全顾不上自己的身体了。  
趁着这个空隙，汉克舌头一口气伸进去仿生人口腔内探索。舔舐每颗牙齿，舌头，再到上颚。但任由汉克舔舐，康纳的唇齿与舌头就是无动于衷。看着这么无趣，犹如在玩一个充气娃娃，现在也玩了一段时间了，该发的泄也一口气解了，汉克脑内这样想着身体就放开了康纳，动作也完全停下来了。在刚刚的混乱状态停止后，康纳才突然意识到自己的嘴正在在空气中独自张着。  
“呼，看来也是我自己自作多情了。对着一个人偶我他妈还不如到厕所自己爽快来一发！”汉克撑起手站起来。  
康纳急忙地回应：“不是。副队长。我作为警用谈判机器人为了不在感情上出现误差判断是完全不允许有情感方面知识的。在我系统下这类型知识都上锁没有阅读权利的。但我可以通过学习而取得。”  
汉克疑惑地低头看着仿生人...  
“我不知道怎么回应你。” 康纳感到有几分羞耻低着头说。  
“你不断吻我，我一直感到很舒服。那是那种，那种从来未有过的感觉。”康纳无意识下按着闪烁着黄光的太阳穴。  
“你是Fking的Android，不需要那些tm的知屎。成人游戏已经结束了。你回到你的岗位，我回到我的工作。”语毕，汉克别开脸，抖两抖整理衣装转身离开，准备前往工作地点。  
康纳听后沉默了，有几分不知所措。自己明明是应该以工作为最优先。但这一刻，这一刻，康纳他只想要汉克现在再多触碰他。哪怕一下也好。他想知道，他想要他自己他所缺失的那一部分知识。自己在红色警告慢镜头里看着汉克正一步步走向离开储物室的门口。怎么办？退一步能完成自己的职责和任务。但在心里呼喊却着“不要，不要！汉克与他哪怕是这种关系也不可缺少。”  
康纳一边站起来伸手抓向汉克的方向，一边冲破红色警告墙....  
软体不正常！软体不正常！软体不正常！软体不正常！软体不正常！软体不正常！软体不正常！软体不正常！软体不正常！  
软体不正常大幅度上涨＾  
康纳两下大跨步追上在门口位的汉克，一手扯着汉克的手臂说：“我需要你！我想要你，副队长！哪怕是那种关系。我想知道性方面的知识！我想你触碰我！”  
刚初见他那严肃、冷酷无情、从容不迫的样子去哪了？现在只有张皇失措，局促不安... 汉克很诧异地看着他。  
康纳突然意识到自己刚刚一下子讲太多内容了。自己快速重新整理，直视着汉克讲到：“副队长，我有个请求。”  
汉克皱着眉头说：“说吧。”  
“我想知道指示（instructions）应该塞（stick）哪里。”  
“噗哈哈哈..”这回答真的让汉克一惊。看着仿生人居然用冷静严肃的表情说这种事真的让汉克捧腹大笑，机械人真是不懂得人类幽默啊！  
康纳见状，突然一手用力按着汉克背后的墙。身体贴紧着汉克，贴着汉克耳边一遍哈气一边轻声道：“副队长，今天你讲过让我知道答案的，今天，让我好好知道啊。”  
这一句话，一下子刺激到汉克的荷尔蒙。  
一个转身和反手把仿生人按到墙上。  
“那这次不要让我意犹未尽啊……”  
汉克轻抬起仿生人下巴，低头覆盖吻起来。仿生人身上没有挂一丝，任由汉克在自己身体上游走，但偏偏汉克的手就要在乳首的尖上停留着玩弄。尖上的柔软手感让汉克的手迟迟不愿意离开，指尖旋转反复按压乳首那微微的凸位，过程中还用大拇指摩擦着乳晕。汉克那有点粗燥的手做着这一小小的举动，每一秒刺激着康纳敏感的神经线。康纳脱开了汉克的吻，试图通过喘息来缓解那不断的感应。  
仿生人跟随着自己抚摸的步调，如同自己的呼吸一样，简直就是合为一体一样。这令汉克更想渗入他的身体内。随着仿生人喘息的步调，汉克对准时机把舌头伸进仿生人口腔内。用舌头反复舔舐慰问下康纳的舌头试探下对方有没有反应。但很可惜，康纳在方面完全是空白，除了有一点被神经刺激出的反应外，舌头上依然像个人偶一样一动不动。  
刚想到这，汉克有点气愤一下子放开了仿生人。“你这个fk仿生人啊，居然没知识但有感觉，这什么垃圾设定啊？还能不能好好跟人类配合了？” 康纳听后有点呆然。汉克不顾他的反应，用力一手把康纳的口捏成Oh状。“跟着我做，我做什么你就怎么做”  
汉克已经迫不及待了。闭上眼头稍倾向一侧，用力捏着康纳的脸，大口大口地吮吸康纳的下唇，不等康纳的反应舌头直伸入康纳口腔内，康纳欣然接受被这种力量制压着的感觉。康纳慢慢地也把舌头向汉克的方向伸过去触碰他的舌头。汉克总算期待到这一刻了，他便加以进攻不断轻轻地从舌下方按摩摩擦至舌头根部，不断地寻找敏感的。康纳也同理摩擦按摩着汉克的舌上。这一刻，不需要思考。汉克就好像夺了康纳自己的控制权一样，仿佛大脑也被夺走了一样。汉克每做一个动作，康纳就复制一个动作。他们双互抱着对方旋转搅动绞缠着对方的舌头，相互交换体液。康纳慢慢跟着汉克每一个动作渐渐感觉上手了。突然康纳俏皮地伸长舌头轻轻“敲打”，这一挑逗的举动让汉克加倍返还对方，汉克开始用牙齿一点一点地轻咬舌头，用前牙顺着康纳舌头上下上下摩擦。汉克一边上下摩擦一边想..这一吻真的很深很深，也从没有试过有一个和自己凑合度如此高的人。一开始或者不应该认为他不能胜任做自己的拍档这个位置。实在........  
“嗯哼嗯嗯嗯哈啊！”  
突然，汉克感觉到康纳已经和自己松开口了，还听到康纳这么诱惑的叫声。这到底是怎么回事呢？汉克张开了眼看，康纳吓到别开视线，康纳不敢直视着汉克，一手挡着自己的嘴，但缝里还是漏出“哈”声，虽然手已经挡着半边脸，但那格外白嫩的皮肤全是都格外显得白里透粉。汉克顺着视线往下看，原来是因为康纳的下体已经肿胀到明显凸显在裤里了，再看回自己，才发现自己的也已经忍不住了。很想快一点让康纳知道应该stick到哪里啊！  
—————————  
来自碎碎念：  
这真的用了很多心思和时间来思考和尽量完善逻辑。因为我比较喜欢一些逻辑较为顺畅的文  
本人第一次写，果然底特律的吸引力很强♂！  
我在写的时候在想..仿生人好难写啊，他们不像人类一样需要呼吸！模仿人类呼吸这完全是多余而且没什么实质意义。但在人类行为来说呼吸可以是一种表现力啊……假如把LED灯闪烁代替人类的气喘...他的表现力仅能限于视觉上，没有了听和动态的表现..。  
我打算假如点赞超10就写h


End file.
